


Stille Komponisten

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel ist unmusikalisch. Und doch spielt er im Duett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stille Komponisten

**Author's Note:**

> Weil ich so wunderbar nachtaktiv und in der Schule dann übermüdet bin, wuhuu! *party hard*
> 
>  **Beta:** Erwartet das hier überhaupt noch irgendjemand?  
>  **A/N:** Weil HollyHop immer so tolle Vergleiche und Metaphern hat, wollte ich das auch mal versuchen. Und da ich seit neun Jahren in einem Flötenchor spiele, erschien mir Musik dafür passend. Ist irgendwie poetisch geworden, finde ich.  
> Und irgendwie sind wir doch alle stille Komponisten. Egal auf welche Art und Weise.

 

*~*

 

Thiel hatte sich noch nie für Musik interessiert. War auch noch nie musikalisch gewesen.

Doch mit Boerne war das anders.

Sie spielten im Duett ihre eigene Melodie.

Manchmal leise, manchmal laut, nicht immer im taktvoll, aber immer im Takt.

Ihre Worte waren die Noten und ihre Blicke das, was zwischen den Zeilen passierte. Was wirklich gemeint und eh viel spannender war, aber meist nur von den Komponisten erkannt wurde.

Und das waren sie. Komponisten. Komponisten eines Liedes, welches irgendwann auf einmal begonnen hatte.

Trotzdem konnten sie die Melodie selten steuern. Sie war so, wie Musik sein sollte: leidenschaftlich.

Die Töne kamen einfach so aus ihnen heraus, sprudelten aus ihren Mündern, glänzten in ihren Augen und sie waren machtlos dagegen. Aber das war egal.

Sie spielten auch für kein Publikum. Sie taten es einfach für sich.

Sie genossen die Abwechslung, die aber nie von der Grundmelodie abwich. Lachten gemeinsam, wenn einer den Ton mal nicht so traf, denn darauf kam es nicht an.

Manchmal hatte der andere auch einen Solo-Takt und spielte alleine, aber das hielt nie lange an.

Denn ein Duett kam nun mal nicht ohne die zweite Stimme aus. Auch wenn die erste Geige das nicht gerne zugab, so brauchte sie doch das andere Instrument um vollkommen zu klingen.

Es war erstaunlich, wie komisch sich die Töne einzeln anhörten, aber zusammen plötzlich Sinn ergaben. Zu einem Ohrwurm wurden, den man nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam.

 

Es war seit langem sein Lieblingslied.

 


End file.
